


The Beauty that is Deku and the Beastly Bakugo

by Jimmy_1989



Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimmy_1989/pseuds/Jimmy_1989
Summary: Beauty and the Beast clash with MHA and gave you "The Beauty that is Deku and the Beastly Bakugo.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Ok yall, please forgive, I'm more used to helping edit fanfics than doing them myself so PLEASE dont be mad if they arent acting just right, also trying to tie in the Beauty and the Beast character as well. just let me know what yall think.

Long ago there lived a selfish and mean Prince named Bakugo. He was a cruel Prince who’s only cares were power, wealth, and popularity. He would throw huge balls to show off his money and try to buy the admiration he so desperately wanted.

The day started out much like any other day a beautiful sunny day the birds chirping away people hurrying around trying to get everything together for the ball which was only hours away.

“Oh come on now Kirishima quit playing around; we have far too much work to do!” Uraraka Potts cried out as she hurriedly dries dishes in the kitchen.

“But mom I don’t like the balls why does Prince Bakugo have to throw them all the time” Kirishima pouted as he stopped running around under everyone’s feet than ran over to his mother. “He’s so mean I don’t know why anyone ever shows up, all he does is talk down to everyone and calls them stupid.”

“Hush child,” she whispered as she covered his mouth “you mustn’t say things like that out loud, you know very well that the Prince can be kind to those who are loyal and…..cruel to those who speak against him.” Uraraka stares off and a tear starts to fill her eyes. “Khip, please just remember to behave yourself tonight the Prince has been in a sour mood lately and this could turn it around” she held her child tight to her in an embrace that she never wanted to stop.

“Mrs. Potts! Where are you!?” The voice that ran this castle like a clock could be none other than Iida Cogsworth, “Oh there you are Uraraka, you know you are supposed to be in the laundry helping to press the linens for the ball, the Master expects nothing less than perfect and you are throwing the schedule off by…” pulls out his pocket watch and looks at the time, shaking his head he looks back and Uraraka “3 minutes!!! Come now Uraraka, you will have to work fast.” He reaches his hand out and Uraraka takes it.

“Oh come now Ole Iida” and in a flash Denki Lumiere was in the kitchen and swirling Uraraka around. “Lighten up a little Iida we have all the time we need plus some!”

Uraraka had to hold in a laugh, Denki was always making jokes and acting like a fool. But to do it in front of Iida the strictest of the Masters servants was always just too funny Iida would always go red in the face and start spouting off code of conduct and how proper servants should be. They funniest part though…I swear Denki got off on making Iida uncomfortable.  
Well the hours flew by and everything was in its proper place and looked perfect.

“Oh the Master will be coming down anytime now!” Iida stated proclaiming right before they were to open the doors. “Remember we are all extensions of the Master we all have to play our roles perfectly! Tonight MUST be a success.” As he finished shouting out orders and placing the others in just the right spot Denki comes up behind Iida and pinches his ass.  
“HEY! That is not acceptable Denki! Why aren’t you up there helping the Master get finished for the ba…” before he could finish there was an explosion from upstairs.

Denki laughing and running away “Well I was going to say he is finished but he beat me to it!”  
As the whole castle turned to face the stairs to the west wing. 

“HEY LOSERS!!!!! Are you all done fucking around down there!? My party should be starting!” the booming voice came from none other than Prince Bakugo his voice echoing through the entire castle. Every single one of his servants turned and answered in unison (as they were trained to do) “Yes Master Bakugo, the castle is ready!”

“Good!” He yelled, “now let’s start the fucking thing. Open the doors!”  
As was his job as the head of the servants Iida went to the door and opened it. “Welcome one and all to the ball! Please come in the castle is warm and the food is hot!” as he stood aside to let the masses in for the ball Iida was doing his other job, finding those who would get to meet Bakugo as he was a single Prince and could not take the throne until he is married.  
Iida picked 4-5 girls every ball that stuck out to him that the young Prince may like. He was failed every time in doing so, Bakugo always finds something wrong and loses his temper and they run off. Even though none of his picks would last he was determined to find someone that will love Bakugo the way he deserved.

Just as the last person was entering the castle a crack of lightening shot through the air, Iida glared at Denki “Hey man, it wasn’t me…this time” he put his hands up a storm was rolling in and it looked like it was going to be a bad one.  
“Hey fuckers close the damn door! The party started and I don’t want it ruined by the fucking storm!” Prince Bakugo shouted. Iida did as he was commanded and shut the doors.

“WELCOME you losers! This is going to be the best ball yet! SO who’s ready to get the shit going?” As the Prince finished the crowd broke out in cheers and the music started. Say what you will about Bakugo, but his parties are always the best everyone knows that. His people didn’t care that he was always yelling and throwing things, insulting everyone and everything because he took care of his people as well. They always had enough food and clean water, the roads were always well kept and the harvests were always superb.

*KNOCK*  
*KNOCK*  
*KNOCK*

Everyone’s heads turned. Who could be knocking everyone was IN the castle. Iida opened the door, it was an old hag.  
“Please Sir, May I stay here to warm up?” she whispered *cough, cough* “its horribly cold and wet out tonight.”

“Well you see…” Iida started to address her

“Hey engine head what’s wrong with you!?” Prince Bakugo yelled, “Who said you could open the door AFTER I told you to close it!”

“Oh my Lord, I’m sorry but this old lady would like to warm up and stay out of the rain, I was about to show her to the kitchen.” Iida whimpered and lowered his head.

“Since when do YOU decide that! This is still MY damned castle isn’t it? When did YOU become the Prince!” Bakugo was really losing his tempter. Uraraka tried to calm the situation down

“Please your Majesty, if you would allow I would be happy to let her sleep in my room for the night” she bowed deep and long “I do not intend to sleep tonight anyway as the party with need cleaned up afterwards.”

“AARRRR NO! She’s can’t stay she has to go” his voice getting louder. Everyone was watching, no one spoke out to try and help the lady for fear of the Prince. Bakugo grabbed her arm. “You are going outside now!” 

The old hag reached under her robed and pulled out the most beautiful rose, “If you will only allow me to get warm the rose is yours my Lord.” The hag held out the rose to him, but he threw it down.

“Why would I want one single stupid rose when I have 4 rose gardens here you stupid on hag!” The words flew out of his mouth. And with that the rose started to glow and did the hag. They glowed in a golden light like none had seen before. She took the rose back in her hand and threw off the robes.

“I am Momo the enchantress, you Bakugo are a selfish, materialistic, mean, and show no love in your heart. I offered you this rose as a gift and you turned it away, you could have shown some care but you are just a beast…and a beast you will become!” With that the room light up as bright as the sky, “You have until the last petal falls from this rose to find someone who loves you or you will remain under this spell forever!” 

And just was quickly as she came she was gone.

The Prince looked around confused as to what she meant, he saw he’s guests, servants faces start to swirl around and change, he himself felt like his insides were about to explode he doubled over, his hands once hairless and smooth started to grow thick dark hair, his nails grow long and sharp he let out a huge “ROOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR” and with that Momo’s spell was complete. The beastly Prince Bakugo was now on the outside the way he acted and was on the inside, a horrible, monstrous beast.


	2. Enter our Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Beauty Deku finally meets the Beast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me its been awhile I kept running into writer's block. I hope you all like it. Please be sure to leave kudos and comments on how I can improve and I promise there is smut coming.

Years had passed and the Prince and his castle fell into the mists of time and were forgotten.

 

A father and son move into a small village eager to get away from the busy and chaotic life of the big city. Toshinori was the most popular toy maker in the whole country which left him little time to spend with his son Deku. Toshinori loved his wife and loves his son, it was only when she was taken from them both of them that he truly understood and knew what he had to do with his life. He was still in so much shock from what had happened, everything seemed fine that day, until Toshinori got home and found his wife dead. The doctors said it was a new plague going around…so new in fact they were still deciding on a name for it. The most common name for it though was “Shigaraki” there were no signs of it until it had its full grip on you and you just died. Toshinori was so thankful that his beloved Deku wasn’t home when it claimed her. Deku could not bear living in the same town since his mother died, he begged his father to move somewhere small and quiet so they could spend more time with each other. Toshiari always had a soft spot for Deku anything is angel wanted from him he would give him.

It took him 3 months to find a village that his precious Deku liked and to sale their home. Deku has a bit of a smaller frame than most boys his age having taking far too much from his mother in frame, manners, grace, and looks. Deku always had his nose in a book, or writing in his journal taking notes on everything. All the girls and boys of the big city just “ooo” and “awed” over him he was a true beauty in everyone’s eyes, but silly little Deku too busy (and let’s be honest too oblivious) to notice everyone. So when Toshinori agreed to move for his son Deku was overjoyed. He just loved this little village they found in the middle of nowhere. It was like someone had put it in a glass bottle and preserved them from years ago.

Every day was pretty much the same; poor Deku would travel to the bookstore only to be let down that no new books had arrived. So he was forced to reread the same books, but Deku loved it! The days past and it never failed on his way to the bookstore Todoroki would be his macho self boasting how strong he was and showing off his skills all trying to impress our little Deku, but Deku wanted nothing to do with him.

“One day my beauty Deku you shall be mine!” He shouted above everyone as Deku just walked by reading his book, “What do you need to read for anyway? Just come be mine and all you have to worry about is cleaning and cooking for me!”

*Really can you imagine ME and Mr. Todoroki!? Just cleaning up after him, I mean just look at him. Those muscles, the hair (really who has 2 different colors split down the middle like that anyway) he has no clue what he wants.*

“Hey Deku it’s pretty sexy when you mumble to yourself what are you saying anyway!” Todoroki came running up behind him and pinched his butt “You really have a sweet little ass there babe!”

“Todoroki! I’ve told you before please don’t do that! And I am NOT your babe!” Deku cried out.

“Oh! You know you like it Deku, come on when are you going to marry me?” Todoroki was nothing if not persistent. Todoroki was the village sex symbol he could have any woman, man, girl or boy in the entire village. He was tall, strong, handsome, and had LOTS of money. It drove him CRAZY that Deku didn’t care about any of that; it was so easy before he got to the village. Todoroki would come out wave to a few people and everyone would fall over themselves just to give him what he wanted, but Deku, Deku just ignored him and he HATED it…but it was a bit of a turn on as well, he hadn’t had much in the line of a challenge in years since the war ended. Todoroki even went so far as to commission Toshinori to make him toys just to come over and talk to Deku.

This was their lives for a month until it was time for the monthly market run for Toshinori, this is where he would get the different supplies he needed as well as sale the toys he had made.

“Oh my young Deku I must be off.” Toshinori always hated leaving Deku but the journal to and from market was far too dangerous for his lovely young son he wouldn’t dare take the chance something would happen to him. “I will be back by tomorrow morning son” he declared

“Oh Father, why can’t I come with you to the market!?” Deku pleaded with his father

“Deku” he said softly as he bent down to look directly into his son’s eyes, “you know that I would love for you to be with me, but it’s far too dangerous for you. I couldn’t bear life if something were to happen to you!” With that Toshinori loaded up the last of his toys and set off.

While on the drive to the market the sky got dark, and a loud thunder clap as rain started to pour down. It was so bad the Toshinori must have made a wrong turn somewhere and was lost. He heard howls in the distance. “Woo, Aizawa woo! Calm down boy.” Toshinori yelled at his horse trying his hardest to keep him under control. 

From the castle a light burned bright so Toshinori headed for it, he was nervous but whenever he felt this way he simply smiled. For how can one be scared when they are smiling? Just than a loud roar came from somewhere in the distance. Aizawa jumped so high the Toshinori fell off of him and that was all Aizawa needed and he was off

“Damn that horse!” Toshinori yelled “he always just takes off on me”

As Toshinori wondered up to the castle he let his mind slip away and remember his little Deku waiting for him to come home, with every step Toshinori yearned to return to his son, his home and that silly little village Deku loved so fondly. He wasn’t watching his step and next thing he knew he ran right into Him. 

2 days had passed since Toshinori was to be home. Deku began to worry. “It’s not like dad to not come home, I wonder where he could be. Is he ok? Could he be knocked out somewhere? What if he was dead? Or dying and all I’ve done was sit here waiting? Should I go out and look? Maybe I could get some of the villagers together to help me…” he’s mumbling stopped when he heard a familiar sound

“NAH!!! NAH!!! NAHH!!!” Aizawa came running toward the cottage. Deku was scared his father nowhere in sight. So he did the only thing he could think. He hopped on Aizawa and told him to take him to his father. 

It was a long ride but Aizawa brought Deku to the castle which had spooked him before. Aizawa was nervous to approach but Deku dug in his heels and pushed the horse closer. Deku hopped off of his father’s horse and went up to the castle to knock. Before he could the door swung up. He could hear a loud roar and yelling coming from somewhere in the castle. He slowly entered and followed the voice.

As Deku got closer he could start to make out what was being said.

“Oh please Sir, let the man go he didn’t mean to intrude” a woman spoke.

“OH Shut the hell up! It’s your fault his here anyway you stupid pot!” the man growled 

“Well, it was raining Sir and he looked scared.” She whimpered

“She’s right Your Majesty, he could have died out there” a different man’s voice Deku picked up. This one was calm and collected.

“And what do I care if some stupid fucker died!” at hearing this Deku’s heart fell to the pit of his stomach. 

*Could they be talking about Dad? Do they have him? They said Majesty is it a king or Prince? If so why would they not care about someone dying? I mean royalty are supposed to care aren’t they?*

“Here fuckers, did you hear that!?” Deku froze; curse his muttering it always got the best of him. 

With that Deku heard heavy footsteps….well he thought they were feet at least. A dark shadow fell over him and as he looked up pure fear came across his face. For standing right in front of Deku was a beast. Deku was scared this beast was easily 6ft 5in tall to his own 5ft 5in. He was 5 times his sizes as well. The face had some resemblance of a human, had they mated with a giant wolf. His massive body covered with fur.

“WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?” He yelled

“ummm hi I’m Deku” He scrambled out “my father has been missing for a few days and my horse brought me here.” Remembering what his father always said Deku let out a faint smile.

“Oh great another loser thinks they can just come into MY castle like it’s theirs. Well guess what fucker! IT’S MY CASTLE! GET OUT!!!!” He roared

“N n no not if my father is here. If you must keep someone locked up then have me!” Deku shouted right back at him.

Bakugo raised an eye…no one in all these years had ever talked back to him. He was intrigued to say the least. What made this like boy think he could talk like that to him and live? Bakugo found himself starting to feel something in his groin. To say the boy was cute was an understatement. And anyway he wasn’t gay…was he? He never thought about it. But this boy had something about him and he wanted it. 

“So I can have you then huh if the old man goes home?” He said as he grinned from ear to ear, showing rows of razor sharp teeth. “I like the sound of that” he licked his lips. “Very much I like that.”

“Well, I mean that I will stay here with you. Please just let my father go.” Deku blushed being looked at like that. He wasn’t sure if he would be eaten or taken advantage of but he wouldn’t go down without a fight.

“Fine, HEY GEARHEAD let the old fucker go. We have us a permanent addition to our castle!” he yelled up.  
Bakugo started to walk toward Deku, Deku slowly backs away. With a quick swap of his massive paw Deku’s clothes were in strips and hanging off him.

“HEY!” Deku scared

“What you said I could have you”, Bakugo said coolly, “and I do want you.”

“I…I know what I said but you don’t just get to have me!” he cried out, “I don’t even know your name for starters...”

“It’s Prince Bakugo.” He said dryly. And he took 2 giant steps towards Deku. “You’re such a beauty I need to have you.”

“I’m Deku, Prince Bakugo.” He took 2 giant steps back himself, although they were only about half of one of the Prince’s “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Yea yea same now come here.” He lunged toward Deku, being so much smaller Deku was able to just barely get out from under his grab. He could that the prince was getting excited. There grew a bulge in the Prince’s pants that Deku was ashamed to admit he wanted.

“HEY!” He said as loud as he could muster. “You don’t just get my virginity Bakugo!” 

With that the Prince froze. A virgin. Really? But how could someone so beautiful still have their V-card?

**Author's Note:**

> ok ok so it was longer than I thought and I havent even really gotten to anything good but I wanted to see what everyone thought of this before I kept it going so give me feedback, kudos, whatever and I look forward to writing more!


End file.
